The Long Way Around
by J.Mo1
Summary: Gohan breaks the wonderful news of his love life to his mother. She doesn't quite react as 'shockingly' as Gohan suspects her to. Mild slash.


The Long Way Around.  
By J.Mo  
  
warning: mention of slash  
  
  
  
  
  
I was always very prone to shocking situations. My mother was always a daily cause of such a sitaution. Don't get me wrong. I love my mother more than anything, but sometimes she just tries to hard.   
  
No matter how much I love my dear mother, there's always been someone I've cared for more than life itself. I love him, desire him and dream of him. I would kill anyone who would dare touch him harmfully or try to steal his affections from me. Because you see, his affections are for me. Only for me.   
  
Our first kiss was when I was sixteen.   
  
He made love to me for the first time when I was eighteen. On my birthday no less.   
  
He promised never to let go of me two months later. But only if I told my family.   
  
My father's reaction was mature beyond belief. He gave me a speach about love and soul mates and about the world depending on love to go around. Wooh, and he did it with a flair. I now know why my mother would never leave that man.  
  
My brother wouldn't be a shocker. He was in just as deep as I was. He was already madly in love at the age of eleven. With another boy. Haha, I love the little guy. He said that it would be great if Piccolo would live us. We could have Namek babies and he would have Namek brothers and sisters. Once I got home, I laughed for at least an hour straight. My brother, my friend.  
  
My mother... oh God... my mother. I could picture it already! No Gohan! Not with that monster! What about grandchildren? Oooh... but I was wrong. I think I got my first gray hair that day.  
  
  
  
  
The house was quiet. My mother never made alot of noise. Dad had the flu, don't ask me how. Goten was with Trunks and I had just gotten back from Piccolo's valley. I was kind of in a doozey, boy could he kiss... I guess I could explain the whole scene.   
  
Mom was cleaning the dishes. I sat down at the table and nervously twidled my fingers. I wanted to go back to the valley, and I was ready to dash out the door but she turned and sat down at the table. I had to stay calm.. this was about the love of my life, and my mother would understand if she wanted to or not!  
  
"Mom.." I began. Oh Kami, what to say?   
  
"Yes honey?" She was calm. Why couldn't I be calm?   
  
"Uhm..." I hadn't a clue what to say. I had said it perfectly in my mind and had even rehearsed it with Piccolo, who sat snickering at me the whole time. "Mom there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."  
  
Just then, on the moment I was about to reveal myself Dad drug himself into the kitchen. He sat down on a chair and wrapped both arms around Mom and began to kiss her all over. She began to giggle.  
  
"Goku.. hee.. not now.. oh that tickles.. Goku, stop!" Dad stopped kissing her, but didn't move from his warm spot in my mother's arms. "What did you want to tell me, Gohan-chan?"  
  
My courage had obviously deserted me, cause I couldn't say a word.   
  
"Heey Cheech, isn'd id gread dad Gohad and Piccolo are togeder now?" My dad's nasal input to our already confusing conversation made mom's eyes go wide.   
  
She said nothing for a few moments, her eyes still wide and her mouth opened just a tiny bit. I clenched and unclenched my hands, that lay in my lap while she obviously went into silent shock.  
  
"Well," She said. No anger whatsoever. "I want you know that this doesn't mean that you can go off and live in the wilderness with him."  
  
I stood, gripping the sides of the table, almost crushing it. She wasn't angry! She wasn't yelling! Oh Kami!  
  
"What is it Gohan?" She asked as I stared at her. "You thought I would freak out, didn't you?"  
  
Sitting down, I nodded. "Yeah... I guess I did."  
  
"I'll have you know I'm not as shallow and bigoted as everyone thinks I am. I just want what's best for my family." With that Dad gave her a kiss on her nose affectionately. She shooed him off, mumbling something about 'filthy Saiya-jin germs'. "Go and tell Piccolo it's fine. And if you want to we can build an extra room to the house and Piccolo can come stay with us."   
  
"Tou-san..? What's.." I muttered, my mind clouded.   
  
"You don't think I married her just cos I made a promise?" I smiled and flew off, in search of Piccolo.  
  
I even managed to ignore my mother's screams behind me about pulling the door off it's hinges and that it would be coming out my pocket.  
  
  
It was all too good to be true...  
  
But it was true.  
  
What a shock.  
  
  
  
  
OWARI.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sooo, I finished it. Yeaaaah, a doujinshi picture inspired me to write this. And I personally like the sequel better because it had Gh/P romance in it. It's called 'Moving Day' and it's reeeaaally sappy.   
Anyhoo, thanks to Micherelle (my own personal walking thesauras), TheGlassHouse (who doesn't even really like this paring), GP4ever (my favorite color is green too!), NaNaELITE (who suggested the best name for POH) and Tootles (nuff' said).   
  
Sequel: Moving Day. 


End file.
